Corporations and organizations often have initiatives to reduce costs, expand growth, promote new products, or generally raise awareness of certain aspects of its business. Many corporate initiatives are good ideas and succeed as a result of strong leadership for the initiatives. However, many corporate initiatives perform below average or fail as a result of weak leadership, participants being too busy, or team members simply forgetting about certain aspects of the corporate initiatives. Whatever the cause for poor performance or failure of the corporate initiatives, the end result is that an initiative, which, at least at one point, was important enough to fund, did not achieve the results desired by the organization.